


Beastly

by Howland



Category: Hellboy (movie-verse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: smallfandomfest, D/s, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-14
Updated: 2010-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 06:29:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howland/pseuds/Howland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myers is turned and something of the metamorphosis brings out the beast in Hellboy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beastly

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SmallFandomFest over at LJ.  
> Prompt: creature feature (John turns into/gains the characteristics of a creature- writer's/artist's choice)

John moaned pathetically and dropped his head back against Hellboy’s shoulder. It felt like someone was slowly twisting a knife in his gut, tightening the pull of hunger further and further, pushing him beyond the limits of his self-control. 

As much as he tried to block the thoughts out, Abe was looking less and less like a friend and a doctor and more and more like a meal. 

“Blue...” He groaned out in warning and the aquatic man stepped away quickly.

“I’m sorry John.” He flexed his hands at his side, feeling useless. “I can’t do much at the moment. You’re going to have to-”

John felt his throat constrict and tried to keep down the rush of bile. “I can’t, no, I can’t drink... Abe-”

“You’ll do what you have to.” Hellboy’s voice was dangerous and low next to his ear and John tried to arch away from him, feeling at once an odd mix of desire and bloodlust. His vision was going awry and he felt as if he could hear everything: the agents walking down the hall, the conversation being held three rooms over, the rat in the wall. It was making it hard to concentrate. 

Abe’s rustling through a medical locker was too loud in his ears and he closed his eyes tight trying to cope with too many stimuli. 

“Come on John, keep your eyes open, we need you awake.”

John groaned. “Why?”

“Because, John,” Abe’s cool voice sounded from the corner of the room, “as long as you’re awake you have some control. If you feed you’ll be able to retain that control even longer and then we’ll be able to work out some sort of-”

“I’m not drinking blood!” As Abe’s words registered with him he snapped to and tried to sit up, but HB’s strong grip kept him restrained. Without warning John was overcome by a swell of fury and he snarled, raking his nails across Red’s flesh arm with the intent of digging welts into his skin. The demon swore and protected that arm behind his back, hanging on all the harder with his stone one. John screamed and reached back to claw at his eyes and ears, looking to break free. 

Hellboy grunted, leaning away from from the flailing hands with a conflicted look on his face. “Jesus, Abe-”

In an instant the Blue man was there, holding out a glass of something, the contents of which John couldn’t fully comprehend but he knew he wanted them and he wanted them now. Snarling he grabbed for the cup and he threw his head back, downing the red liquid. It ran past the corners of his lips, staining his white shirt, splashing over his fingers as he swallowed greedily. Abe winced at the sight, not so much repulsed by John’s condition as he was disturbed by how obviously the change was manipulating him. John was usually so neat and meticulous; now he looked like little more than an animal

Lapping the inside walls greedily, John growled when he could glean no more from the glass and he hurled it at the wall.

Hellboy grunted and held John tighter. “Abe, you should-”

But the blue man was well ahead of Hellboy having read the beginnings of their changing moods the instant they’d engaged. “Be careful Red.”

The demon waved him out of the room dismissively and Abe heaved a mental sigh. He left the room without another word and locked the door tight.

“Do not go in there until I return.” He ordered the two agents standing guard in a voice that would broker no disobedience. “You will remain out here no matter what sounds come from inside.” The two mean knew enough to do as Abe said and nodded, checking that their guns were loaded before standing at attention, ready to take action if need be. Silently wishing his friends good luck, he hurried to Manning’s office to report.

Inside the lab John continued to thrash, his head devoid of the thoughts ‘normal John’ would have had, filled instead with vague carnal impulses and a driving hunger. He couldn’t hear his lover as he murmured to him gently, trying to soothe him. Not for the first time Hellboy was glad for his own demonic strength; it was taking a lot of effort to keep the man from breaking free. 

Then John tried to bite him, missing narrowly, and Hellboy grimaced before striking John firmly on the head to stun him long enough to pick him up and move him to the floor, using his body weight to help restrain the starving man. “Damn John if you wanted a taste, all you had to do was ask.”

John shook his head and focused on HB, giving a low growl that sounded like an angry dog and then he snarled and snapped his jaws, aiming for Hellboy’s jugular. Gritting his teeth the demon continued to restrain the the human.

John’s face was changing, his skin greying and stretching over a skull which mutated to make room for an extra set of canines. It made Hellboy uneasy to look on the features he’d grown to feel such love for and see them warp under the influence of an infection. He’d dealt with vampires before, but not a one of them had bothered him like this. Rationally he wasn’t concerned about the permanent effects of John’s condition; victim’s of vampirism were almost always able to continue living a normal life after infection. Only, this was John; this was different. All Hellboy could do now was keep John from hurting himself and others and do everything he could to bring him back into his right mind.

He murmured soothing things, things only John would ever hear coming from his lips, but if they were having any effect Hellboy didn’t see it. John’s eyes had turned golden and feral, snarls still ripping past his vocal chords unchecked. And while Hellboy felt horror to witness John’s metamorphosis, underneath it an uncomfortably familiar feeling was uncurling: the beast that John was becoming called out to the darker part of him. 

For as long as he could remember, Hellboy had strived to be more human than demon. It could be seen in the way he swung his gun around and churned out one liners during a fight, each action borrowed from the John Wayne westerns of his childhood where the protagonists were the very definitions of what it meant to be a human man. Yet deep inside, no matter how many times he ground down the horns and played cowboy with the Samaritan, he could never _be_human. A part of him was too animal, too raw, too violent. Usually he kept it well hidden, but now he could feel it in his gut as it unwound itself, responding to John’s every writhing shriek with an eager growl. It fed on the sound, the smell, the feel of the beast emerging in John. 

John howled, and it was an angry, painful sound. Not like a wolf, more like a banshee; high and pervasive and grating. Something in Hellboy snapped as he heard it, the world dimming out as he focused in on John, only John. The man’s skin looked so grey and dead but he felt hot and alive under him. Everything in Hellboy was screaming ‘Mine! This is mine!’ and instincts demanded that he bring his mate into line.

Growling aloud, Hellboy grabbed John’s head in his flesh hand and forced his cheek to the floor. John’s eyes were wide and savage, the pupil dilated so far that the iris looked black. The human didn’t give up, snarling and slashing with hands now tipped with boney claws. His index finger caught Hellboy’s chin, opening a short gash which began to leak blood immediately. Hellboy roared.

Capturing both the hands which moved to strike him, Hellboy slammed them to the floor above John’s head. Without hesitation he dove for the stretch of neck which was exposed for his devouring, the tendon’s pulled taut beneath the skin. He closed his teeth over that line of flesh and bit deep, relishing the hot splash of blood which spilled into his mouth. John’s screams were furious.

Hellboy was beyond rational thought, arousal burning through him hot and heady and despite his fighting, John was responding in kind. Both were out of their minds, existing solely in body and instinct and hunger. The demon knew the instant John gave in; his muscles stopped straining beneath the restraint and his throat relaxed beneath his tongue. Past John’s lips there spilled a whine full of ache and hunger. When Red pulled back the blood on John’s neck began to congeal at once, the punctures closing beneath the sheen of gore.

Sitting back enough to fist his hands in John’s shirt, Hellboy tore apart the stained oxford and sweat soaked undershirt in one motion, flinging the fabric away. Turning to John’s pants, the human snarled as he tried to wrestle the clothing off without undoing the belt before Hellboy simply ripped them apart too. John’s footware had been sucked off in the muck of the sewer they had been investigating, and the human lay bare beneath the demon’s kneeling form.

Further still Hellboy pulled away, just long enough to let loose an inhumanly low growl and set his clothes alight. Nearly as soon as they had burst into flames they crumbled into ash, leaving him as naked as his lover, the burgundy flush of arousal dark across his chest and neck. 

He settled over the vampire again, and two pairs of golden eyes met and held. A rumble came from Hellboy’s chest, quieter as John broke the moment and arched his neck again in a play of submission. The demon was appeased in the show and he bent to lick a swath from John’s chest to his cheek, tasting sweat and dirt and arousal. There was something new to John’s taste, but beneath it was the mate Hellboy knew so well and he purred in pleasure. From the human there rose a sound so similar it gave the demon a moment’s pause, the rational mind struggling to surface for a moment in shock that _John_ could make such a noise, but the moment passed. 

Whether it was instinct or simply a result of conditioning, Hellboy knelt up to look around impatiently for something slick. Noticing a bottle of lotion on a nearby table, he snagged it and crushed it in his hand, his tail whipping around so he could cover it in the slippery balm. 

John wrinkled his nose at the clinical smell of the lotion and bared his fangs briefly to show his displeasure, but Hellboy’s growl and the accompanying thrust of his tail into the human’s body shut him up. John opened his mouth to cry out, the sensation riding the knife’s edge of pain as the demon breached him quickly.  With a hiss he tried to pull away, snapping his jaws together in warning. The demon narrowed his eyes but he stilled, an irritated growl resonating from his chest. 

John’s eyes flashed with calculating glint before he threw an arm around Hellboy’s neck and dipped his head to sink his teeth into the demon’s jugular. Bearing down on the tail inside him at the same moment, he dug a sharp set of claws into Red’s back and relaxed his internal muscles, welcoming the appendage into his body. 

The demon’s roar was choked for the pressure on his throat and he braced his stone hand against the floor, his flesh arm wrapping around John’s lower back to bring the human closer. With his tail he pressed deeper, finding the prostate and moving past it, slowing as he moved so deep into John’s body the man began to whine around his mouthful. The depth was new, but as he undulated his hips the appendage rubbed his prostate deliciously. Moans mixed with the whines and perspiration broke out on his grey skin. Bit by bit John gave in, and in doing so he was commanding Hellboy more completely. With his fangs sunk deep into the demon’s neck, the rich inhuman blood intoxicating and muddling his senses, John ruined Hellboy for all others, just as he himself was destroyed.

When the vampire pulled away, his hunger sated and his face flushed dark from his feed, Hellboy snarled and pressed him against the floor, holding him with his own weight. Without waiting another moment he withdrew his tail, pushed John’s legs apart, and pressed in with his cock. Steady, deep, he stared at John with an an unflinching gaze. 

John screamed and tried to hold the look, but his eyes closed of their own volition as he was filled by Hellboy’s impressive girth. If his body tore at the intrusion it healed fast enough that by the time the demon pulled back to thrust in even deeper the sting was abated, leaving room for only the pleasure John trusted his lover was capable of granting. Setting a punishing rhythm, Hellboy moved fast and deep inside him, possessing him completely in the way both the beast and the human in John craved. Every instinct in the vampire was shouting that this was so right; to be dominated and to be owned by such a powerful mate. 

Crying out as the demon moved impossibly deeper, his eyes opened again and he met and held Hellboy’s gaze. There was sweat on his brow, and his mouth hung open panting, fangs exposed but not bared. He met each thrust with a cant of his hips, noises tearing out of his throat with such frequency and honesty that the demon was forced to respond. He thrust deep and hauled John close to him, their lips crashing together in a kiss which bruised. In both their mouths the taste of the other’s blood still lingered, and John’s eyes rolled back in pleasure, his body bucking which east thrust seeking even greater stimulation.

Unerringly climax approached them, soaring impossibly higher until John broke the kiss with a desperate, breathless cry. His come splattered between their sweat soaked chests, his body bearing down on Hellboy still inside him, milking the demon to his own completion. Red roared and leaned John back again to the floor, wrapping an arm around the vampire’s hips and tossing his head back victoriously, pushing deep as he spilled himself within his lover. John didn’t have the breath to whine, mouth forming the shapes of sounds he could not make. 

As he lapsed into blackness, John’s whole self was destroyed, and every fibre of his being sang at how very beautiful it was and how very right it felt.

  
\--

  
Even after he felt the animal instincts in the room go quiet, Abe waited several hours longer to re-enter the room. When he did, he found Hellboy dressed in the spare clothes from his med locker, leaning against the wall, smoking, and brooding. Abe moved to John immediately, tentatively reassured by the fact that human looked like his normal self once again. Hellboy had covered the naked human with a sheet, the exposed skin somewhat ashen but unbruised. The only change Abe found was a set of already healed scars over the juncture where neck met collar bone in the crescent shape of a bite. 

Looking up at Hellboy, the aquatic man let his relief show on his face as he read no lasting physical injury in either of them. Still, he could Feel his friend’s dark mood, and he shook his head, withdrawing his hand from where he’d been holding it over John’s sleeping form. 

“John will be fine, Hellboy.” He reassured. “You’ve done him no harm, and we will be able to control his vampirism with medication if need be.”

Hellboy grunted and continued to puff on his cigar. He sat near John but perhaps not near enough, several feet between him and the lover who Abe knew needed his partner more at this moment than the demon was aware of. 

“Red,” He sighed, “You cannot-”

“I forced him, didn’t I?”

The blue man paused, then chuckled. “Hardly.”

Rising, he moved to a far cabinet which held sweats and t-shirts for patients, choosing articles in John’s size and bringing them back to Hellboy with a fond look on his face.

“John needed that as much as you did.”

Hellboy stared at the clothes for a moment before he took them with a dark look. “Did you know that was going to happen? To me, I mean? I understand boyscout going all bat shit on us but where the fuck did that come from? I couldn’t fight it.”

Blue nodded. “I could feel it coming on Red.” He held up a hand as Hellboy’s eyes narrowed and he looked ready to start a fight. “BUT I would have stopped you if I thought for one moment it was something that John didn’t want or need.”

“He just turned into a vampire Blue! Correct me if I’m wrong, but I don’t think that counts as being in your right mind!”

“Maybe not.” Abe conceded as he walked over to the ruined bottle of lotion on the floor and unflinchingly began to fish out the pieces of plastic that he could throw away. “But it did him a world of good. It appeased the vampire in a way more genuine than any dose of drugs which I could have given him.” He smiled without much humor as he tossed the bits into the garbage and walked to the sink. “He can now feel grounded here. Vampires often struggle with their instincts if they have no coven to call ‘family.’ While you are no vampire, you drank of his blood and survived. As you well know, Vampire's blood is highly toxic in large quantities to most who would ingest it, even other vampires. Only a powerful individual would pass that test, and you did, which signaled that you were strong enough to possess him. In that way, his vampiric instincts now can acknowledge that you rule this coven; that you are his leader, and more importantly, his mate.”

Drying his hands, he turned to look at Hellboy squarely, leaning back against the sink. “He will be confused when he wakes, but we will help in through it Hellboy. Mostly he will feel, _does_ feel satisfied. He feels safe. Vampires have an instinctual sense of social structure, and you now fulfill a leadership role which makes him feel more comfortable. Now the vampire will go mostly dormant, and we will have the human John we all know in love.

“It will take some time to figure out exactly how John will be able to balance his vampirism and his humanity, but with our help, particularly yours Hellboy, he will continue his life much as it was before.”

The demon dropped his head back against the wall, looking at his lover out of the corner of his eye with such raw emotion Blue didn’t even need his telepathy to read him. There was fear, pain, but most importantly, a resounding tenderness and love. 

“I hurt him Blue...” He trailed off, taking another unsteady pull on his cigar.

Abe shook his head and walked over. He took Hellboy’s shoulder, and smiled in the most reassuring way he could. “No, you didn’t. But you may if he wakes to find you so far away. Do not shut him out Red. Regardless of whether it is due to uncertainties over yourself or over him, he will take it as a rejection. Do not reject him now.” He looked down as another surge of emotion rolled off Hellboy. “Show him your love Hellboy.” He murmured. “Love him as a human, and as a beast. Your mate now, like you, is composed of both. You’re more compatible than ever, so don’t you dare screw this up my friend.”

Pulling away, he stood up straight and cast John a last glance before he turned to leave the med bay. As he opened the door, he looked back and once again shot Hellboy a reassuring smile. “If you take the back door, the trek to your room is short and it is unlikely you’ll run into anyone on the way. I’ll be by in the morning.”

And with that, Abe left the two men alone, a growing understanding blossoming in Hellboy’s golden eye as he silently watched John sleep.


End file.
